Το στοίχημα
by Jokasta
Summary: O Έντουαρντ και η Μπέλλα είναι και οι δύο θνητοί στη σημερινή εποχή. Γνωρίζονται στο Λύκειο του Φορκς και όλα ξεκινούν όταν ο Έντουαρντ βάζει ένα χαζό στοίχημα με τον Τζάσπερ για τη Μπέλλα.


Το στοίχημα

Είμαι κρυμμένος μέσα στα δέντρα και κοιτάζω ψηλά προς το παράθυρο της με την ελπίδα ότι θα τη δω για λίγο έστω και από μακριά.

Δεν ξέρω για πιο λόγο ήρθα εδώ απόψε. Δεν ξέρω γιατί πιστεύω ότι κάτι μπορεί να αλλάξει. Ίσως επειδή σε λίγα λεπτά θα αλλάξει ο χρόνος και αν μου δώσει την ευκαιρία να της εξηγήσω ίσως και να με συγχωρέσει. Αν και δεν αξίζω τη συγχώρεση της, δεν αξίζω τη Μπέλλα…

Μετάνιωσα για ότι έκανα όπως δεν έχω μετανιώσει ποτέ για τίποτα άλλο σε ολόκληρη τη ζωή μου. Και δεν φανταζόμουν ότι θα βρισκόμουν ποτέ σε μία τέτοια θέση. Δεν πίστευα ότι θα υπήρχε κάποια που θα με έκανε να νιώσω διαφορετικά. Δεν ήξερα καν ότι υπήρχαν τέτοιου είδους αισθήματα για να τα νιώσει κανείς.

Πέρασε μία ολόκληρη εβδομάδα και δεν μπόρεσα να κάνω τίποτα για να αλλάξω τα πράγματα. Το έχω σχεδόν πάρει απόφαση πως τελείωσαν όλα.

Τότε γιατί ήρθα εδώ και κρύφτηκα σαν τον κλέφτη μέσα στο δάσος; Το κρύο είναι τσουχτερό και με τρυπάει μέχρι τα κόκκαλα. Το χοντρό μου μπουφάν δεν μπορεί να με προστατέψει από το κρύο μιας και το χιόνι φτάνει μέχρι τις γάμπες μου.

Για πόσο ακόμα θα καθίσω εδώ και θα περιμένω; Αν ήμουν αρκετά δυνατός, θα πήγαινα, θα χτυπούσα την πόρτα και θα απαιτούσα να τη δω. Όμως αυτό το έχω ήδη κάνει χωρίς αποτέλεσμα μία φορά και αν το ξανακάνω το πιο πιθανό είναι πως ο διοικητής Σουάν θα με κυνηγήσει με την καραμπίνα του απόλυτα δικαιολογημένα.

Κοιτάζω τον ουρανό και τα αστέρια που λάμπουν έντονα και θυμάμαι όλη την ιστορία ξανά από την αρχή, από την πρώτη μέρα που είδα για πρώτη φορά τη Μπέλλα. Και όσο και αν δεν ήθελα να το παραδεχτώ είναι αλήθεια πως την πρόσεξα από την πρώτη στιγμή.

Ήταν προς τα τέλη της προηγούμενης σχολικής χρονιάς όταν η Μπέλλα μετακόμισε στο Φορκς για να μείνει με τον πατέρα της. Τότε δεν ήξερα λεπτομέρειες για το διαζύγιο των γονιών της ούτε με ενδιέφερε ο ψυχολογικός κόσμος ενός άγνωστου κοριτσιού. Για να είμαι απόλυτα ειλικρινής δεν με ενδιέφερε ο ψυχολογικός κόσμος και τα αισθήματα κανενός.

Εντάξει, είναι αλήθεια ότι ήμουν αλαζόνας, υπερόπτης και εγωιστής. Και λέω ήμουν γιατί δεν είμαι έτσι σήμερα. Η Μπέλλα ακόμα και αν δεν το πιστεύει με άλλαξε, τα άλλαξε όλα.

Δεν είχα ερωτευτεί ποτέ μου και δεν είχα αντιμετωπίσει ποτέ κανενός είδους ερωτικό πρόβλημα. Με λίγα λόγια μπορούσα να έχω όποια ήθελα έτσι απλά. Δεν είχε υπάρξει ποτέ ούτε μία φορά που κάποια κοπέλα μου είχε αρνηθεί ραντεβού ή οτιδήποτε κι αν ήταν αυτό. Όποια επέλεγα ήταν κάτι περισσότερο από πρόθυμη να βγει μαζί μου και όχι μόνο.

Είμαι όμορφος και το ξέρω. Και καλώς ή κακώς η εξωτερική εμφάνιση παίζει τον πιο βασικό ρόλο σε αυτό τον κόσμο. Έτσι ήταν εύκολο, πολύ εύκολο… Αλλά και πάλι ουσιαστικά δεν είχα ενδιαφερθεί ποτέ πραγματικά για καμία. Ήταν απλά μέρος της ζωής μου να είμαι με ένα κορίτσι για να περνάω τον καιρό μου.

Εκείνη τη πρώτη μέρα που η Μπέλλα ήρθε στο σχολείο δεν έδωσα καμία απολύτως σημασία. Μπορώ να πω ότι δεν την είχα προσέξει καν μέχρι την ώρα που ήρθε στο μάθημα της βιολογίας και κάθισε δίπλα μου επειδή δεν υπήρχε καμία άλλη ελεύθερη θέση.

Το μόνο που θυμάμαι είναι πως ήταν κάπως νευρική, αμήχανη και αμίλητη. Φυσικά ήταν όμορφη, πολύ πιο όμορφη απ' όσο επέτρεπε η ίδια στους άλλους να δουν. Ο τρόπος που συμπεριφερόταν δεν μου κίνησε το ενδιαφέρον και απλά αδιαφόρησα.

Εκείνη την εποχή έβγαινα με τη Τζέσικα Στάνλευ. Όχι τίποτα το σοβαρό βέβαια. Είχε ξεκινήσει μία βραδιά μετά από έναν αγώνα μπέιζμπολ. Εγώ ήμουν στην ομάδα, στους αμυντικούς και εκείνη στις μαζορέτες. Ύστερα από μία μεγάλη νίκη είχα πιει τόσες πολλές μπύρες που δεν είμαι σίγουρος ότι θυμόμουν σωστά το όνομα μου. Όταν η Τζέσικα κόλλησε δίπλα μου και μου πρόβαλε επιδεικτικά το μπούστο της δεν δίστασα ούτε στιγμή.

Στη συνέχεια είχαμε βγει απλώς κάποια αδιάφορα ραντεβού όπου την περισσότερη ώρα ασχολιόμασταν με πολύ συγκεκριμένες δραστηριότητες.

Τότε πίστευα πως όλα ήταν μία χαρά και πολύ φυσιολογικά με τη ζωή μου. Ήμουν πολύ καλός μαθητής χωρίς να κάνω ιδιαίτερες προσπάθειες. Απλά έχω το χάρισμα να έχω καλή αντίληψη. Τον ελεύθερο χρόνο μου παίζω μουσική. Είναι κάτι που αγαπούσα από παιδί και μέχρι και σε αυτό τα καταφέρνω πολύ καλά. Θα μπορούσα ίσως να γίνω και μουσικός αν το έβαζα σκοπό.

Γενικότερα δεν υπήρχε ποτέ κάτι το οποίο να ήθελα και να μην το αποκτούσα. Αλλά ποτέ δεν κατέβαλα και ιδιαίτερες προσπάθειες.

Ο πατέρας μου είναι γιατρός και τολμώ να πω ότι τα χρήματα δεν μας έλειψαν ποτέ. Η μητέρα μου ασχολείται με τις αναπαλαιώσεις παλαιών κτιρίων, τη διακόσμηση εσωτερικών χώρων και έχει δικό της μεσιτικό γραφείο.

Η αδελφή μου, η Άλις που είναι μόλις ένα χρόνο μικρότερη από εμένα είναι επίσης χαρισματική. Την γοητεύει ο χώρος της μόδας και έχει πολύ μεγάλο ταλέντο στο σχέδιο. Θέλει να γίνει σχεδιάστρια ρούχων.

Η οικογένεια μου είναι πολύ σεβαστή στην μικρή πόλη που ζούμε και αυτό επειδή ο πατέρας μου είναι στ' αλήθεια αξιόλογος άνθρωπος και ενώ θα μπορούσε να μεγαλουργεί κάπου αλλού προτιμάει την ησυχία και την ασφάλεια του Φορκς.

Παραδέχομαι ότι προσωπικά πάντα ήθελα να το σκάσω από αυτή τη μικρή, επαρχιακή πόλη. Το όνειρο μου ήταν να γίνω δεκτός σε ένα καλό πανεπιστήμιο σε κάποια μεγαλούπολη και να το σκάσω για πάντα από εκεί.

Κάπως έτσι ήταν τα πράγματα στη ζωή μου πριν από μερικούς μήνες. Και όπως είπα δεν έδινα σχεδόν καθόλου σημασία στην νεαρή κόρη του διοικητή της πόλης.

Από τις πρώτες κιόλας μέρες η Μπέλλα άρχισε να κάνει παρέα με τα πιο μοναχικά και αποστασιοποιημένα παιδιά ολόκληρου του σχολείου. Η Άντζελα Γουέμπερ και ο Τάιλερ Κρόου έγιναν οι καλύτεροι τις φίλοι.

Θυμάμαι στο παρελθόν ότι η Άντζελα είχε υποστεί μεγάλο σοκ όταν είχε ανακαλύψει μία τεράστια αράχνη μέσα σε ένα βιβλίο της που είχε βάλει εκεί για πλάκα ο Έρικ Γιορκ.

Με λίγα λόγια εγώ και οι φίλοι μου ανήκαμε σε αυτή την κατηγορία των παιδιών που όλοι ήθελαν κοντά τους. Το αντίθετο οι φίλοι της Μπέλλα και η ίδια πλέον ανήκαν σε αυτή την κατηγορία που όλοι κορόιδευαν και πείραζαν βάζοντας τους αυτόματα στο περιθώριο.

Δεν έδινα καμία σημασία και ούτε με ενδιέφερε αν υπήρχε μία μερίδα ανθρώπων που δεν περνούσε καλά στο σχολείο. Δεν ασχολιόμουν καν με τους αδύναμους.

Πολλές φορές έπιανα τον εαυτό μου να παρατηρεί τη Μπέλλα την ώρα του μαθήματος όταν εκείνη αμέριμνη έπαιζε με μία τούφα από τα μαλλιά της ή καθώς την έβλεπα να δαγκώνει το μολύβι της και να κοιτάζει στον πίνακα.

Η αθωότητα και η γαλήνη που εξέπεμπε με υπνώτιζαν. Αλλά δεν άφηνα τον εαυτό μου ελεύθερο να αναρωτηθεί περισσότερο γιαυτό.

Θυμάμαι πολύ χαρακτηριστικά μία φορά που εκείνη γύρισε απότομα και κοίταξε μέσα στα μάτια μου όταν το βλέμμα μου ήταν ακόμα πάνω της. Πριν προλάβω να κοιτάξω αλλού είδα για πρώτη φορά το σοκολατένιο χρώμα των ματιών της που με κοιτούσε με έκπληξη και με απορία ψάχνοντας μέσα στα δικά μου μάτια. Και ευθύς αμέσως κοκκίνισε και γύρισε το πρόσωπο της από την άλλη.

Δεν συστηθήκαμε ποτέ, δεν μιλήσαμε ποτέ ακόμα και όταν τα βιβλία της έπεσαν μία φορά μπροστά μου και έσκυψα και της τα μάζεψα. Εκείνη τα πήρε βιαστικά, είπε ένα χαμηλόφωνο 'ευχαριστώ' και εξαφανίστηκε.

Φυσικά τώρα ξέρω ότι την ερωτεύτηκα από την πρώτη στιγμή. Ότι αργά ή γρήγορα, με κάποιο τρόπο θα την πλησίαζα σωστά, θα τη γνώριζα και θα ανακάλυπτα το πόσο υπέροχη ήταν. Αλλά αντί να γίνει έτσι όλα έγιναν με λάθος τρόπο.

Για όλα φταίει ο Τζαζ, ο εγωισμός μου και η κακή οδήγηση της Μπέλλα.

Ο Τζάσπερ, ο καλύτερος μου φίλος που εκείνη την εποχή είχε αρχίσει να γλυκοκοιτάζει την αδελφή μου, ήρθε εκείνο το πρωί απόλυτα εκνευρισμένος για να με συναντήσει για να πάμε στο μάθημα. Ήταν τόσο θυμωμένος που λίγο ακόμα και θα έβγαζε καπνούς από τα αυτιά.

-'Να πάρει η οργή.' Βλαστήμησε μέσα από τα δόντια του.

-'Τι στο καλό έπαθες πρωί, πρωί;'

-'Αυτή η ηλίθια, η Μπέλλα Σουάν, έξυσε την Πόρσε μου την ώρα που προσπαθούσε να παρκάρει.' Δεν μπόρεσα να κρατήσω τα γέλια μου.

-'Πως κάνεις έτσι για μία γρατσουνιά!' Είπα και σήκωσα τους ώμους μου.

-'Ω, παράτα με κι εσύ! Αρκετά με εκνεύρισε αυτό το ζόμπι! Ας μην ήταν ο πατέρας της ο διοικητής της πόλης και τα λέγαμε!'

-'Τι σου είπε;' Ρώτησα τρέχοντας από πίσω του για να τον προλάβω γιατί από τα νεύρα του δεν έβλεπε μπροστά του.

-'Μου είπε ότι θα με αποζημιώσει, πως θα μιλήσει στον πατέρα της γιαυτό.'

-'Ωραία λοιπόν, λύθηκε το πρόβλημα.'

-'Αν στο είχε κάνει αυτό στο Βόλβο σου τώρα θα ήσουν έξαλλος.' Μου πέταξε στα μούτρα.

-'Μπορεί…' Είπα και δεν ήθελα να σκεφτώ καμία πιθανότητα όπου κάποιος θα ακουμπούσε το Βόλβο μου.

Ο Τζάσπερ ήταν νευρικός κατά τη διάρκεια όλων των μαθημάτων και κατά τη διάρκεια του μεσημεριανού φαγητού τα πράγματα έγιναν ακόμα χειρότερα. Ο μεγαλύτερος αδελφός του Τζαζ, ο Έμετ προσπαθούσε να κατευνάσει τα πνεύματα κάνοντας τα συνηθισμένα του αστεία αλλά δεν τα κατάφερνε.

Και στ' αλήθεια δεν μπορώ να θυμηθώ πως ακριβώς κατέληξε η συζήτηση πάλι στη Μπέλλα και στο τέλος ανακατεύτηκα κι εγώ.

Ο Έμετ άρχισε να λέει διάφορα για τη Τζέσικα Στάνλευ με την οποία εγώ είχα χωρίσει πια διότι είχε αρχίσει να γίνεται υπερβολικά κουραστική και ο Τζαζ μου έκανε καζούρα για την 'μοναξιά' μου.

-'Δεν έχω κανένα απολύτως πρόβλημα.' Είπα αυτάρεσκα. 'Δεν θέλω να είμαι με καμία.'

-'Έντουαρντ μερικές φορές με εκνευρίζεις. Συμπεριφέρεσαι λες και όλες οι γυναίκες είναι έτοιμες να πέσουν στα πόδια σου.' Γέλασε ο Τζάσπερ.

-'Δείξε μου μία εδώ μέσα! Όποια θέλεις!' Είπα καλαμπουρίζοντας. Ήμουν πολύ σίγουρος για τον εαυτό μου.

Ο Τζάσπερ δεν απάντησε αμέσως. Με κοίταξε μόνο με ένα δόλιο ύφος που δεν μπορούσα να εξηγήσω. Το ειρωνικό του χαμόγελο απλώθηκε μέχρι την άκρη των χειλιών του και τότε ξεστόμισε το μοναδικό όνομα που δεν θα φανταζόμουν ποτέ.

-'Την Ιζαμπέλλα Σουάν.' Με προκάλεσε και ανασήκωσε το φρύδι του. Ο Έμετ τότε ξέσπασε σε ένα τρανταχτό ατελείωτο γέλιο.

-'Ουάου! Το πράγμα γίνεται πάρα πολύ καλό!'

Είχα παγώσει στη θέση μου. Δεν μπορούσα να χαμογελάσω και δεν ήξερα πώς να αντιδράσω.

Επειδή είχε συμβεί αυτό με το αυτοκίνητο του και ήθελε να πάρει κάποιου είδους εκδίκηση σκέφτηκε να προκαλέσει εμένα.

Κι εγώ ο ηλίθιος αντί να κάνω πίσω και να το σταματήσω εκεί δέχτηκα αυτή την πρόκληση. Δεν ήμουν διατεθειμένος να ταπεινωθώ στους φίλους μου. Ο εγωισμός είχε φουντώσει μέσα μου.

-'Θέλεις να βγω μαζί της;' Ρώτησα προσπαθώντας να δείχνω ατάραχος.

-'Όχι μόνο!' Η ειρωνεία ήταν ακόμα ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπο του.

-'Εννοείς…' Είπα και τον κοίταξα ερευνητικά για να είμαι σίγουρος. Τότε εκείνος κούνησε απλώς το κεφάλι του λέγοντας μου σιωπηλά αυτό που ήδη ήξερα. Ήθελε να τη ρίξω στο κρεβάτι ή με άλλα λόγια με προκαλούσε γιαυτό.

-'Μπορώ να το κάνω.' Είπα και πίεσα τον εαυτό μου να χαμογελάσει ειρωνικά περίπου όπως έκανε κι εκείνος πριν.

Ο Έμετ συμπεριφερόταν λες και έβλεπε μπροστά του το καλύτερο θέαμα. Άρχισε να χτυπάει παλαμάκια και να βγάζει επιφωνήματα χαράς.

-'Στοίχημα!' Είπε στο τέλος θριαμβευτικά.

-'Στοίχημα!' Συμφώνησε ο Τζάσπερ.

-'Σύμφωνοι.' Είπα και έδωσα το χέρι μου.

-'Ωραία! Αν θα κερδίσω θα μου κάνεις όλη την εργασία των Ισπανικών.' Είπε ο Τζάσπερ και ήξερα πως είχε τεράστιο πρόβλημα σε αυτό το μάθημα. Επίσης η εργασία αυτή απαιτούσε πολύ χρόνο κάτι που ο Τζάσπερ σε καμία περίπτωση δεν ήθελε να διαθέσει.

-'Εντάξει. Αν κερδίσω εγώ θα μου υποσχεθείς ότι δεν θα με ξαναπροκαλέσεις ποτέ για τέτοιο θέμα. Και θα βγεις στον προαύλιο χώρο και θα φωνάξεις 'Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν είναι Θεός'!' Αυτό το τελευταίο δεν ξέρω γιατί το πρόσθεσα. Ουσιαστικά δεν ήθελα τίποτα από τον Τζάσπερ. Αλλά δεν ανεχόμουν να με προκαλεί σε τέτοια θέματα. Ο εγωισμός μου ήταν πάνω απ' όλα τα υπόλοιπα.

-'Θα βάλουμε χρονικό όριο όμως.' Απαίτησε ο Τζάσπερ. 'Είναι μέσα Οκτώβρη. Σου δίνω το πολύ δύο μήνες.' Ο Έμετ συμφώνησε πως αυτό ήταν το δίκαιο. Δύο μήνες καιρό μέχρι να ρίξω τη Μπέλλα Σουάν στο κρεβάτι μου.

-'Ωραία. Μέχρι τον Χριστουγεννιάτικο χορό.' Είπα τότε και ο Τζαζ με τον Έμετ δέχτηκαν.

-'Στοιχηματίζω υπέρ του Τζαζ πάντως!' Είπε στον ίδιο εύθυμο πάντα τόνο ο Έμετ αμφισβητώντας με και αυτός. Και η αλήθεια ήταν πως δεν είχα ιδέα κατά πόσο θα τα κατάφερνα. Και αυτό επειδή ποτέ στο παρελθόν δεν είχα δοκιμάσει να κάνω σχέση με μία κοπέλα σαν τη Μπέλλα. Και το πρόβλημα φυσικά δεν ήταν το ραντεβού, αυτό ίσως να ήταν και το πιο εύκολο.

Σε αυτό το σημείο είμαι σίγουρος ότι όλοι θα έχετε αηδιάσει μαζί μου. Όπως κι εγώ με τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό από την πρώτη στιγμή. Γιατί μπορεί να είμαι εγωιστής αλλά δεν είμαι κάθαρμα. Δεν μου αρέσει να παίζω με τις ζωές των άλλων και με τα αισθήματα τους.

Αλλά η πρόκληση… Πως μπορούσα να φανώ κότα στους φίλους μου και να πω όχι; Δεν μπορούσα να το κάνω και αυτό επειδή στην πραγματικότητα είμαι ένας δειλός.

Δεν ήμουν απολύτως σίγουρος πως θα το χειριζόμουν όλο αυτό. Δεν μισούσα τη Μπέλλα, δεν μου είχε κάνει τίποτα. Μου ήταν απλώς αδιάφορη. Ή τουλάχιστον έτσι νόμιζα μέχρι τότε.

Την ίδια κιόλας μέρα δεν έχασα ευκαιρία. Όταν κάθισε δίπλα μου, στο μάθημα της βιολογίας αποφάσισα ότι έπρεπε να βάλω σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιο μου και να την προσεγγίσω με κάποιο τρόπο. Επιστράτευσα όλη μου τη γοητεία και την κοίταζα με θράσος κατά τη διάρκεια του μαθήματος. Δήθεν τυχαία το χέρι μου, άγγιξε κατά λάθος το δικό της όταν εκείνη προσπαθούσε να φέρει το μικροσκόπιο προς τη δική της πλευρά για να παρατηρήσει μία ρίζα κρεμμυδιού.

Τα μάτια της κοίταξαν αστραπιαία μέσα στα δικά μου και ευθύς αμέσως μέσα στο μικροσκόπιο. Τα μάγουλα της πήραν εκείνο το ροζ χρώμα που είχα δει άλλες δύο φορές στο παρελθόν.

Σκέφτηκα πως ο καλύτερο τρόπος για να την προσεγγίσω και να την κάνω να με εμπιστευτεί θα ήταν σιγά, σιγά. Αν της πρότεινα έτσι απλά και ξαφνικά να βγει μαζί μου το πιο πιθανό θα ήταν εκείνη να αρνηθεί.

Έτσι άφησα να περάσουν μερικές μέρες ακόμα με φευγαλέα κοιτάγματα και τυχαία αγγίγματα ενώ προσπαθούσα παράλληλα να βρω έναν τρόπο για να ανοίξω κάποιου είδους συζήτηση μαζί της.

Σε καμία περίπτωση δεν τολμούσα να την πλησιάσω κατά τη διάρκεια του μεσημεριανού στο τραπέζι που καθόταν με τους φίλους της. Αυτό θα έκανε πολύ κακό στην εικόνα μου και δεν είχα καμία όρεξη να γίνω ο περίγελος του σχολείου. Άσχετα αν μετά από λίγο καιρό δεν μου καιγόταν καρφί για αυτά τα πράγματα. Δεν είχα περάσει εκείνη τη λεπτή, διαχωριστική γραμμή ακόμα τότε.

Η ευκαιρία ήρθε από μόνη της εκείνη την ημέρα που ο Κύριος Μπάνερ αποφάσισε να μας υποβάλει σε τεστ για την ομάδα αίματος.

Πριν καλά, καλά έρθει η σειρά μας για να τρυπήσουμε τα χέρια μας και να κάνουμε τη διαδικασία, η Μπέλλα λιποθύμησε στη θέα του αίματος του μπροστινού συμμαθητή μας.

Αυτή ήταν στ' αλήθεια μία τέλεια ευκαιρία. Κανείς δεν θα υποψιαζόταν τους πραγματικούς μου σκοπούς επειδή έδειξα καλή θέληση και προθυμοποιήθηκα να μεταφέρω απλώς τη συμμαθήτρια μου μέχρι το ιατρείο του σχολείου.

Τότε για πρώτη φορά εγώ και η Μπέλλα μιλήσαμε στ' αλήθεια. Την πήγα κρατώντας τη στην αγκαλιά μου μισολιπόθυμη στο ιατρείο ενώ το χρώμα της είχε γίνει άσπρο σαν το κερί. Κατά βάθος μπορώ να πω ότι ανησύχησα λιγάκι. Φαινόταν πολύ χάλια και δεν μου άρεσε αυτό.

Ευτυχώς λίγη ώρα αργότερα και καθώς ήταν ξαπλωμένη στο κρεβάτι συνήλθε.

-'Ωωωω' Είπε μόλις με αντίκρισε. 'Πόση ώρα είμαι έδω;'

-'Όχι πολύ, μόνο λίγα λεπτά.' Απάντησα.

-'Συγνώμη που σε έκανα να φύγεις από το μάθημα. Μπορείς να γυρίσεις στην τάξη, είμαι μία χαρά, αλήθεια.' Είπε και έκανε να σηκωθεί αλλά ευθύς αμέσως ξαναζαλίστηκε και ξάπλωσε απότομα πάλι στο κρεβάτι.'

-'Δεν υπάρχει λόγος. Θα μείνω εδώ μαζί σου μέχρι να σιγουρευτώ ότι είσαι εντάξει. Άλλωστε μου έκανες χάρη.' Είπα και της έκλεισα το μάτι. Επιστράτευσα το καλύτερο μου χαμόγελο, αυτό που ήξερα ότι άρεσε στα κορίτσια να βλέπουν. 'Δεν είχα καμία όρεξη για μάθημα.' Πρόσθεσα.

Η Μπέλλα δεν μίλησε. Έκλεισε μόνο τα μάτια της και ξεροκατάπιε. Τα χείλη της είχαν γίνει μία λεπτή άσπρη γραμμή. Ευτυχώς η νοσοκόμα ήρθε αμέσως με μία κρύα κομπρέσα και την ακούμπησε στο μέτωπο της.

-'Σε λίγο θα νιώσεις καλύτερα.' Είπε και βγήκε πάλι έξω.

-'Πως είσαι;' Ρώτησα ενώ προσπαθούσα να κάνω κάπως πιο ζεστή την ανύπαρκτη κουβέντα μας.

-'Εντάξει.' Είπε εκείνη. 'Αν εξαιρέσεις ότι το δωμάτιο γυρίζει ακόμα.' Ένας ίχνος χαμόγελου διαγράφηκε στα χείλη της.

-'Σου έχει ξανασυμβεί αυτό;'

-'Σχεδόν πάντα! Δεν θυμάμαι να έχω ποτέ ολοκληρώσει στη ζωή μου μία τέτοια διαδικασία. Ακόμα και για μία απλή εξέταση. Αυτό που θυμάμαι να βλέπω την τελευταία στιγμή είναι τη σύριγγα και μετά συνήθως ξυπνάω σε μία τέτοια κατάσταση.' Είπε και έδειξε τον χώρο γύρω της.

-'Σε φοβίζει η θέα του αίματος;'

-'Δεν ξέρω, αλήθεια.' Μιλούσε ακόμα με δυσκολία και αποφάσισα πως θα ήταν καλύτερο να μη την πιέσω να πει κάτι περισσότερο εκείνη την ώρα.

Λίγη ώρα αργότερα και ενώ το κορίτσι έδειχνε να είναι πολύ καλύτερα, τουλάχιστον το χρώμα είχε επιστρέψει στο πρόσωπο της, της πρότεινα να την πάω μέχρι το σπίτι της γιατί δεν ήταν σε καμία περίπτωση σε θέση να οδηγήσει.

Προσπάθησε να αρνηθεί ευγενικά αλλά επέμενα. Και ήδη από τότε είχα αρχίσει κιόλας να μπερδεύομαι. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρος αν το έκανα λόγω του στοιχήματος ή επειδή ενδιαφερόμουν πραγματικά.

Δεν πίεσα τότε τον εαυτό μου να το σκεφτεί περισσότερο. Αποφάσισα απλά να αφήσω τα πράγματα να εξελιχθούν μόνα τους.

Όταν φτάσαμε έξω από το σπίτι της, η Μπέλλα με ευχαρίστησε και ετοιμαζόταν να βγει από το αυτοκίνητο. Αστραπιαία πέρασε από το μυαλό μου η σκέψη να βρω έναν τρόπο για να εξελιχθεί η σχέση μας.

-'Μισό λεπτό.' Τη σταμάτησα κι εκείνη έμεινε με το χέρι της επάνω στο χερούλι της πόρτας κοιτάζοντας με.

Σκεφτόμουν να της προτείνω να βγούμε έξω αλλά μάλλον αυτό δεν θα έπιανε.

-'Είσαι πολύ καλή στο μάθημα των Αγγλικών.' Είπα το πρώτο πράγμα που μου πέρασε από το μυαλό και εκείνη κούνησε απλώς το κεφάλι της. 'Θα μπορούσες ίσως να με βοηθήσεις με τις 'Μεγάλες Προσδοκίες';

Στην πραγματικότητα μάλλον δεν χρειαζόμουν ιδιαίτερη βοήθεια. Αλλά ήταν αλήθεια πως εκείνη ήταν καλύτερη από εμένα.

Με κοίταξε για λίγο ενώ το σκεφτόταν και ύστερα απάντησε αυτό που φανταζόμουν.

-'Δεν νομίζω ότι θα έχεις πολύ μεγάλο πρόβλημα.'

-'Τουλάχιστον να μου έλεγες τη γνώμη σου για την εργασία μου.' Επέμενα.

-'Ναι, φυσικά, πολύ ευχαρίστως.' Δέχτηκε και ήξερα ήδη πως κέρδιζα πόντους.

-'Σε αντάλλαγμα θα μπορούσα να κάνω το ίδιο για εσένα στη Βιολογία. Θέλω να πω..,' Έτρεξα να προσθέσω γιατί δεν ήθελα να βγάλει λάθος συμπέρασμα, 'πως είσαι πολύ καλή αλλά θα μπορούσα απλά να σε βοηθήσω να ανεβάσεις κι άλλο τον βαθμό σου.'

-'Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να μου δώσεις κάποιο αντάλλαγμα.' Είπε εκείνη και μου φαινόταν κάπως απόμακρη, σαν να φοβόταν κάτι.

-'Όπως θέλεις.' Είπα και κατάλαβα πως δεν έπρεπε να πιέσω άλλο τα πράγματα.

-'Φέρε μου την εργασία σου όποτε θέλεις. Θα τη διαβάσω και θα σου πω τη γνώμη μου.' Είπε και αυτή τη φορά άνοιξε την πόρτα. Αυτό δεν μου ήταν αρκετό. Ήθελα κάποια πιο προσωπική επαφή μαζί της και όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν.

-'Θα μπορούσα να στη φέρω σήμερα το απόγευμα ίσως;'

Έμεινε έκπληκτη να με κοιτάζει με απορία και έβλεπα την ερώτηση που δεν έκανε να διαγράφεται στα μάτια της.

'_Τι θέλεις από εμένα;' _

Αντί γιαυτό εξέφρασε την δικαιολογημένη απορία της.

-'Δεν θα μπορούσε να περιμένει μέχρι αύριο και να μου τη φέρεις στο σχολείο; Άλλωστε έχουμε ακόμα πολλές ημέρες προθεσμία. Την δική μου δεν την έχω καν τελειώσει ακόμα.'

Είχε δίκιο. Ήταν υπερβολικό κατά κάποιο τρόπο αυτό που ζητούσα.

-'Ναι, φυσικά. Θα στη φέρω αύριο.' Είπα και κοίταξα ευθεία μπροστά, έξω από το τζάμι του αυτοκινήτου.

-'Βέβαια αν προτιμάς να έρθεις από εδώ και να το συζητήσουμε δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα.'

-'Αλήθεια;' Έτρεξα να αρπάξω την ευκαιρία.

-'Ναι. Μετά τις 7:00 καλύτερα που ο Τσάρλι δεν θα είναι εδώ για να μας ενοχλεί.'

Για μία στιγμή αναρωτήθηκα ποιος ήταν ο Τσάρλι. Αμέσως μετά κατάλαβα ότι μιλούσε για τον πατέρα της.

-'Εντάξει. Σήμερα στις 7:00.' Συμφώνησα και τότε εκείνη κατέβηκε από το αυτοκίνητο.

Έμεινα εκεί και περίμενα ώσπου την είδα να μπαίνει μέσα στο σπίτι της και να χάνεται.

Και για πρώτη φορά εκείνη την ημέρα επέτρεψα στον εαυτό μου να ονειρευτεί κάτι περισσότερο γιαυτό το κορίτσι. Για πρώτη φορά παραδέχτηκα ότι με ενδιέφερε πραγματικά. Ήθελα να τη μάθω και να τη γνωρίσω.

Κάπως έτσι ξεκίνησε η ιστορία ανάμεσα σε εμένα και τη Μπέλλα. Το ίδιο απόγευμα επέστρεψα στο σπίτι της με την εργασία μου και ένιωσα όμορφα και οικεία όση ώρα βρισκόμουν εκεί.

Η Μπέλλα είχε ετοιμάσει ζεστή σοκολάτα και με άφησε να σερφάρω στον υπολογιστή της για όση ώρα εκείνη διάβαζε απόλυτα προσηλωμένη την εργασία μου.

Στο τέλος κάναμε μία ενδιαφέρουσα και ουσιαστική συζήτηση για τα πραγματικά αισθήματα της Κυρίας Χάβισαμ και για τους λόγους που οδήγησε την Εστέλλα στην καταστροφή.

Και τότε ανακάλυψα πως η Μπέλλα ήταν όχι μόνο ενδιαφέρουσα αλλά αξιόλογη. Με είχε συναρπάσει ο τρόπος με τον οποίο μιλούσε για την Εστελλα και για τον Πιπ. Δεν έχασε ούτε μία στιγμή τα λόγια της λες και ήξερε προσωπικά τους χαρακτήρες του βιβλίου.

Τίποτα περισσότερο δεν συνέβη εκείνο το απόγευμα. Όταν τελειώσαμε πήρα απλά την εργασία μου, έφυγα και γύρισα στο σπίτι μου. Ξέσπασα όλη μου την ενέργεια γρατζουνώντας την κιθάρα μου ώσπου η αδελφή μου άρχισε να φωνάζει για την υπερβολική φασαρία που έκανα.

Ο καιρός πέρασε γρήγορα και εγώ και η Μπέλλα ερχόμασταν όλο και πιο κοντά μέρα με τη μέρα. Άρχισα να τη βοηθάω και να τις δείχνω διάφορους τρόπους για να λύνει ασκήσεις με χρωμοσώματα στη βιολογία ενώ παράλληλα στα πειράματα και στα τεστ συνεργαζόμασταν και παίρναμε πάντα την καλύτερη βαθμολογία.

Κι έτσι λίγες μέρες αργότερα της ζήτησα να βγούμε έξω. Άλλωστε είμαι σίγουρος πως είχε καταλάβει ότι το ενδιαφέρον μου ήταν μεγαλύτερο και πως δεν την έβλεπα απλά ως καλή συμμαθήτρια. Και όταν δέχτηκε να βγούμε ήξερα πως δεν της ήμουν αδιάφορος.

Όσο και αν φαίνεται περίεργο αυτό μου δημιούργησε αντικρουόμενα συναισθήματα. Από τη μία χαιρόμουν που η Μπέλλα ενδιαφερόταν για εμένα. Όχι μόνο επειδή επιβεβαιώθηκε για άλλη μία φορά ο εγωισμός μου αλλά επειδή μου άρεσε πραγματικά και εμένα. Από την άλλη όμως ένιωθα ένα κόμπο στο λαιμό να με πνίγει κάθε φορά που σκεφτόμουν εκείνο το αναθεματισμένο στοίχημα.

Και δεν μπορούσα να το αγνοήσω γιατί ο Τζάσπερ με τον Έμετ μιλούσαν κάθε μέρα γιαυτό όσο έβλεπαν ότι η σχέση μου με τη Μπέλλα εξελισσόταν.

Παράλληλα, είχαν αρχίσει οι ψίθυροι και τα σούσουρα σε όλους τους διαδρόμους του σχολείου για το πώς ήταν δυνατόν εγώ ο δημοφιλής και γοητευτικός τύπος να δίνω σημασία σε μία τόσο ασήμαντη κοπέλα.

Αλλά δεν με ενδιέφερε, δεν καθόμουν πια να δώσω σημασία και να ασχοληθώ με αυτά. Προσπαθούσα μόνο να μάθω και να γνωρίσω καλύτερα τη Μπέλλα. Η παρέα της με διασκέδαζε και η προσωπικότητα της με είχε μαγέψει.

Γιατί κάτω από τα καστανά της μάτια μπορούσα να δω περισσότερα πράγματα από την επιφάνεια. Είχα πάει στο σπίτι της, είχα εισβάλει στον προσωπικό της χώρο και είχα δει το πόσο πολύ λάτρευε τα βιβλία και την τέχνη.

Της άρεσε να φτιάχνει χειροτεχνίες με τα χέρια της και να ζωγραφίζει. Την είχα ακούσει να τραγουδάει μία φορά ενώ ήταν αφηρημένη και ήθελα να της προτείνω να παίξω κιθάρα και να τη συνοδεύσω και ήμουν σίγουρος ότι εκείνη θα κοκκίνιζε όταν θα της το έλεγα.

Την ονειρευόμουν τα βράδια όταν έπεφτα στο κρεβάτι μου για να κοιμηθώ και περίμενα ανυπόμονα την ώρα της βιολογίας για να έρθει και να καθίσει δίπλα μου. Έψαχνα ευκαιρίες κάθε τόσο για να την αγγίξω και να την ακούσω να μου μιλάει.

Και τότε κατάλαβα ότι αυτή ήταν η πρώτη φορά στη ζωή μου που είχα κάτι αληθινό και όμορφο με ένα κορίτσι. Δεν είχαμε καν φιληθεί με τη Μπέλλα και όμως ένιωθα μαζί της οικεία και μου ήταν πολύ εύκολο να είμαι ο εαυτός μου. Και ακριβώς έτσι πιστεύω ότι ένιωθε κι εκείνη. Ήταν σαν να επέτρεπε στον εαυτό της να βγει για λίγο από το καβούκι της και με άφηνε να δω πόσο υπέροχη ήταν.

Εκείνο το βράδυ που την πήγα στο Πορτ Άντζελες για να φάμε μαζί στη διαδρομή δεν είπαμε σχεδόν τίποτα. Ακούγαμε μόνο μουσική και μιλάγαμε για τα αγαπημένα μας συγκροτήματα.

Αλλά όλη η υπόλοιπη βραδιά ήταν μία αποκάλυψη για εμένα. Η Μπέλλα για πρώτη φορά μου μίλησε για την οικογένεια της.

Το διαζύγιο των γονιών της, της είχε στοιχίσει πάρα πολύ κι ας είχαν περάσει πάρα πολλά χρόνια από τότε. Ουσιαστικά ένιωθε ότι δεν είχε την ευκαιρία να γνωρίσει και να μάθει πραγματικά τον πατέρα της εφόσον τον έβλεπε πολύ σπάνια τα τελευταία χρόνια.

Παράλληλα, η μητέρα της ήταν κάπως τολμηρή και είχε αλλάξει πολλούς συντρόφους μέχρι να καταλήξει στον σημερινό, νεότερο της σύζυγο. Και παρόλο που η Μπέλλα έβρισκε τον Φιλ μία χαρά κατά βάθος ανησυχούσε για τη μητέρα της και ήξερε ότι έπρεπε να της αδειάσει τη γωνιά γιατί ένιωθε πως είχε αρχίσει να γίνεται βάρος στην ευτυχία της.

Σκέφτηκα πως όλα αυτά ήταν κάπως 'βαριά' για μία έφηβη που έψαχνε να βρει κατά κάποιο τρόπο τη δική της ταυτότητα.

Το Φορκς δεν της άρεσε ποτέ εξαιτίας του μουντού του καιρού όλη την ώρα αλλά δεν τη φόβιζε αυτό. Περισσότερο ανησυχούσε για τη σχέση με τον πατέρα της καθώς αυτή ήταν ανύπαρκτη. Η Μπέλλα φυσικά και αγαπούσε τον πατέρα της. Απλώς καμία φορά η επικοινωνία γίνεται δύσκολη χωρίς να υπάρχει ιδιαίτερος λόγος. Και μπορούσα να το καταλάβω πάρα πολύ καλά αυτό. Μπορούσα πλέον να καταλάβω κι εγώ καλύτερα τον εαυτό μου.

Δεν βρήκα ποτέ τα λόγια να της πω ότι μου αρέσει, πως τη θέλω αν και τα σκεφτόμουν συνέχεια. Προτίμησα αντί να της το πω να της το δείξω και όταν φτάσαμε έξω από το σπίτι της εκείνο το βράδυ, πλησίασα προς τη μεριά της και έπιασα με το χέρι μου το δικό της. Εκείνη τότε μου χαμογέλασε και νομίζω πως για μία στιγμή η καρδιά μου χτύπησε λίγο πιο δυνατά.

Την κοίταξα στα μάτια σαν να γύρευα τη συγκατάθεση της και μου φάνηκε πως την είδα να παίρνει μία βαθιά ανάσα. Δεν μπορούσα να περιμένω άλλο κι έτσι τότε ακούμπησα απλά τα χείλη μου στα δικά της. Και ήταν τόσο ζεστά και τόσο απαλά. Αυτό ήταν αναμφισβήτητα το καλύτερο φιλί που είχα ανταλλάξει ποτέ. Γιατί είχα παλέψει γιαυτό, είχα προσπαθήσει και είχα επενδύσει. Δεν έμοιαζε με τίποτα με όλα εκείνα τα πεινασμένα φιλιά που αντάλλασα καθαρά και μόνο για να ικανοποιήσω τις σεξουαλικές μου ανάγκες.

Η Μπέλλα ανταποκρίθηκε και άγγιξε με τα χέρια της το πρόσωπο μου. Με έκανε να καταλάβω πως το ήθελε κι εκείνη πολύ, πως το περίμενε όλον αυτό τον καιρό. Χάιδεψε το μάγουλο μου με τη ζεστή της παλάμη και με έκανε να πάρω ολόκληρος φωτιά όταν το χέρι της ανέβηκε λίγο πιο ψηλά και χάθηκε μέσα στις τούφες των μαλλιών μου.

Αλλά πέρα από τη μαγική αυτή επαφή που με έκανε να τη θέλω σαν τρελός, ξαφνικά είχαν ξυπνήσει μέσα μου χιλιάδες άλλα πράγματα τα οποία δεν είχα ξανανιώσει ποτέ σε ολόκληρη τη ζωή μου.

Ενδιαφέρον και προστατευτικότητα σαν να έπρεπε να τη προφυλάξω από τα κακά αυτού του κόσμου και παράλληλα να τη βοηθήσω να αντιμετωπίσει τις δυσκολίες της και τους φόβους της.

Και ταυτόχρονα ήξερα ότι μπορούσε κι εκείνη να κάνει για εμένα το ίδιο. Την είχα ανάγκη και με είχε ανάγκη, μπορούσα να τη βοηθήσω και μπορούσε να με βοηθήσει. Γιατί μόλις τότε κατάλαβα πόσο κενή και ανούσια ήταν η ζωή μου μέχρι τότε. Μόλις τότε κατάλαβα ότι απλώς ξόδευα τον καιρό μου και ουσιαστικά κορόιδευα τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό.

Τελείωσα το φιλί μας και της υπέδειξα να πάει σπίτι για ύπνο. Δεν ήθελα να το τραβήξω περισσότερο. Δεν ξέρω μέχρι που ήταν η Μπέλλα διατεθειμένη να φτάσει αλλά δεν θα το χάλαγα. Είχα αποφασίσει πως θα τα έκανα όλα σωστά αυτή τη φορά. Και θα έστελνα στα τσακίδια εκείνο το διαβολεμένο στοίχημα.

Θα έκανα την εργασία του Τζάσπερ και ότι άλλο ήθελε λέγοντας πως έχασα και ας έβγαζε ότι συμπέρασμα ήθελε από αυτό, δεν με ένοιαζε.

Είχα αποφασίσει πως την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα θα ξεκαθάριζα με αυτό το θέμα. Όταν όμως ο Τζάσπερ και ο Έμετ άρχισαν να μου κάνουν καζούρα δεν μπόρεσα να το κάνω. Δείλιασα γιατί δεν ήθελα να εκθέσω τον εαυτό μου και να παραδεχτώ ότι είχα αληθινά συναισθήματα για τη Μπέλλα. Άρχισα να το αναβάλω ενώ προσπαθούσα να πείσω τον εαυτό μου ότι θα το ξεκαθάριζα μόλις θα ερχόταν η κατάλληλη ώρα αλλά αυτή τελικά δεν ήρθε ποτέ.

Και η σχέση μου με τη Μπέλλα προχωρούσε όλο και πιο πολύ, όλο και περισσότερο όλο και καλύτερα.

Μερικές φορές, καθόμασταν οι δυό μας μόνοι στο μεσημεριανό και κάποιες άλλες κάθισα μαζί με τους φίλους της. Φυσικά και όλο το σχολείο είχε παρεξηγήσει αυτά τα καημένα παιδιά που απλά δεν είχαν ίσως τόσο θράσος όσο τα υπόλοιπα.

Απλά δεν ήθελαν να δημιουργούν φασαρίες και προτιμούσαν να κάθονται ήσυχα μόνα τους απολαμβάνοντας την ησυχία τους. Και καλά έκαναν γιατί στ' αλήθεια ήταν πιο χαρούμενα, πιο ανέμελα και πιο αθώα απ' όλους τους υπόλοιπους που ενδιαφέρονταν μόνο για πάρτη και τα τελευταία κουτσομπολιά.

Η Τζέσικα Στάνλευ είχε αρχίσει να κοιτάζει με μίσος το κορίτσι μου μέχρι την ημέρα που αντάλλαξα μαζί της μερικές δολοφονικές ματιές και πήρε το μήνυμα να μη μπλέκεται στα χωράφια μου. Θα την τσάκιζα έτσι και τολμούσε να πλησιάσει τη Μπέλλα.

Παράλληλα η αδελφή μου είχε αρχίσει να ανταποκρίνεται στο φλερτ του Τζάσπερ αλλά δεν έδινα ιδιαίτερη σημασία. Ίσως αυτό να μην ήταν και τόσο κακό τελικά. Ο Τζάσπερ δεν ήταν κακός και είμαι σίγουρος πως όλη αυτή η βλακεία με το στοίχημα ήταν περισσότερο ένα ξέσπασμα. Ούτε είχε τίποτα με τη Μπέλλα. Δεν είναι λογικό να έχεις κάτι με κάποιον όταν δεν τον γνωρίζεις καν. Απλά είχε κολλήσει με αυτή την ηλίθια γρατζουνιά στο αμάξι του. Και καθώς περνούσε ο καιρός είχαμε πια σταματήσει να μιλάμε για το στοίχημα και είχα αρχίσει να πιστεύω πως ήταν κάτι που είχαμε αφήσει στην άκρη και ότι κάπως έτσι θα το ξεπερνούσαμε και θα το προσπερνούσαμε.

Η Μπέλλα κι εγώ ζούσαμε τον έρωτα μας ακριβώς όπως συμβαίνει με τον αγνό έρωτα που συναντάει κανείς για πρώτη φορά. Κάναμε μαζί μεγάλους περιπάτους ακόμα και μέσα στο δάσος. Μέναμε για πολλή ώρα οι δυό μας μόνοι μας και τα βράδια κοιτάζαμε τα αστέρια.

Μία φορά πήγαμε μαζί σινεμά ενώ την επισκεπτόμουν σχεδόν σε καθημερινή βάση στο σπίτι της γιατί έμενε πολλές ώρες μόνη της. Διαβάζαμε σχεδόν όλα τα μαθήματα μας μαζί και κάναμε επαναλήψεις την ώρα που εκείνη μαγείρευε το βραδινό.

Γνώρισα τον πατέρα της και νομίζω πως ο Τσάρλι χάρηκε που η κόρη του είχε βρει κάποιο αγόρι. Φοβόταν πως η Μπέλλα ένιωθε μοναξιά κάτι που ήταν αλήθεια.

Ήταν ένα απόγευμα σαν όλα τα άλλα όταν εγώ και η Μπέλλα διαβάζαμε μαθηματικά. Προσπαθούσε να επαναλάβει έναν τύπο της γεωμετρίας τον οποίο ξεχνούσε συνέχεια και νευρίασε υπερβολικά όταν προσπάθησα να της τον υπενθυμίσω.

Έκλεισα το βιβλίο και το πέταξα στο πάτωμα.

-'Παράτα το.' Είπα. 'Ας μη διαβάσουμε άλλο.'

-'Μα αύριο γράφουμε διαγώνισμα.' Διαμαρτυρήθηκε εκείνη.

Την τράβηξα στην αγκαλιά μου και δεν την άφησα να μιλήσει άλλο. Η κατάσταση ξέφυγε και είχα προσπαθήσει πολλές φορές να συγκρατήσω τον εαυτό μου αλλά αυτή τη φορά βρεθήκαμε στο κρεβάτι της κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα μόνο με τα εσώρουχα. Και η αίσθηση ήταν τόσο υπέροχη…

Φυσικά και ήθελα τη Μπέλλα πάρα πολύ. Την ήθελα περισσότερο απ' όσο την άφηνα να καταλάβει κι αυτό γιατί δεν ήθελα να νομίζει πως το μόνο που με ενδιέφερε ήταν αυτό.

-'Έντουαρντ…' Είπε ενώ φιλιόμασταν και τα χέρια μου ταξίδευαν σε επικίνδυνες περιοχές.

-'Τι είναι;' Ψιθύρισα στο αυτί της.

-'Δεν ξέρω αν είμαι έτοιμη γιαυτό…' Είπε δισταχτικά και με κοίταξε στα μάτια.

Δεν είχαμε μιλήσει ποτέ γιαυτό με τη Μπέλλα. Μου είχε πει ελάχιστα πράγματα για τα προηγούμενα αγόρια της και δεν γνώριζα αν είχε ολοκληρωμένες σχέσεις. Από αυτά της τα λόγια κατάλαβα πολύ καλά τι είχα να αντιμετωπίσω. Και ο ηλίθιος είχα βάλει στοίχημα γιαυτό…

Έδιωξα αυτή τη σκέψη μακριά με όλη μου τη δύναμη και προσπάθησα να κρύψω τον εκνευρισμό μου.

-'Δεν πειράζει.' Είπα και έσπρωξα μία τούφα από τα μαλλιά της που έπεφτε στο πρόσωπο της. Την αγκάλιασα και τη χάιδεψα. Δεν θα πίεζα τη Μπέλλα για τίποτα και για κανένα λόγο.

-'Πειράζει…' Είπε εκείνη ξεψυχισμένα. 'Πριν λίγες μέρες άθελα μου, άκουσα τη Τζέσικα και τη Λόρεν να μιλούν για εσένα.'

Δεν χρειαζόταν και πολλή φαντασία για να καταλάβω περίπου τι είδους συζήτηση ήταν αυτή.

-'Μπέλλα…' Είπα μόνο ψάχνοντας τις λέξεις αλλά δεν τις έβρισκα.

-'Θέλω να γίνει Έντουαρντ, αλήθεια. Δεν σκοπεύω να σε βασανίσω. Απλά νομίζω ότι δεν είναι τώρα, εδώ η κατάλληλη στιγμή.' Είπε και έψαχνε μέσα στα μάτια μου ενώ έβλεπα να περνούν χιλιάδες συναισθήματα από το πρόσωπο της.

-'Σε παρακαλώ.' Είπα και προσπάθησα να την καθησυχάσω. 'Ότι κι αν είπε η Τζέσικα…'

-'Δεν είπε τίποτα κακό.' Με έκοψε εκείνη. 'Έλεγε μόνο πόσο της άρεσε.' Δεν ήθελα να ακούσω τίποτα άλλο σχετικά.

Χαιρόμουν που είχε περάσει τόσο καλά η Τζέσικα μαζί μου, λυπόμουν αν της έλειπα αλλά δεν μπορούσα να πω το ίδιο.

-'Αυτό που έχουμε εμείς είναι πολύ διαφορετικό Μπέλλα.' Είπα και το εννοούσα και έδειχνε να συμφωνεί κι εκείνη.

-'Εντάξει.' Είπε τότε και ύστερα μου φάνηκε ότι κάτι ήθελε να πει αλλά δεν το έκανε.

Προσπάθησα να γυρίσω αλλού τη συζήτηση.

-'Αναρωτιόμουν…' Είπα και δεν ολοκλήρωσα τη φράση μου.

-'Τι;' Ρώτησε η Μπέλλα με ενδιαφέρον.

-'Θα ήθελες να πάμε μαζί στον Χριστουγεννιάτικο χορό;'

Η Μπέλλα δάγκωσε την άκρη του χειλιού της και άργησε να μου απαντήσει.

-'Θα πήγαινα παντού μαζί σου.' Είπε τελικά. 'Αλλά… όλος αυτός ο κόσμος και ο χορός, δεν ξέρω να χορεύω.'

-'Θα είμαι εκεί μαζί σου. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να φοβάσαι τίποτα.' Τη διαβεβαίωσα και την έσφιξα ακόμα πιο πολύ στην αγκαλιά μου.

Η Μπέλλα δέχτηκε τελικά να πάμε στον χορό παρόλο που προσωπικά δεν μου καιγόταν καρφί. Το έκανα πιο πολύ ακριβώς επειδή ήθελα να την κάνω να νιώσει όμορφα, να διασκεδάσει και να καταλάβει επιτέλους πόσο ξεχωριστή ήταν.

Μαζί με την αδελφή μου η οποία τη συμπάθησε αμέσως πήγαν για ψώνια και αγόρασε καινούριο φόρεμα. Εγώ πάλι πήρα το καθιερωμένο λουλούδι και όταν ο Τζαζ ήρθε από το σπίτι για να πάρει την Άλις κατάλαβα πολύ καλά ότι δεν είχε ξεχάσει ποτέ το θέμα του στοιχήματος.

-'Απόψε λήγει η προθεσμία σου Κάλεν!' Είπε και μου έκλεισε το μάτι.

-'Ποια προθεσμία;' Ρώτησε η Άλις την ώρα που κατέβαινε τη σκάλα μέσα στο εντυπωσιακό λευκό της φόρεμα. Τα μαλλιά της πετούσαν προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις σαν να ήταν νεράιδα και το λευκό της πρόσωπο έμοιαζε να αστράφτει κάτω από τον δυνατό φωτισμό.

Ο πατέρας μου τότε άρχισε να βγάζει φωτογραφίες και να καμαρώνει για τη μοναχοκόρη του.

Το παραδέχομαι πως δεν είμαι ο μόνος όμορφος της οικογένειας. Άλλωστε από κάπου έχω πάρει όλη αυτή την ομορφιά.

-'Τίποτα.' Απάντησα εγώ που ένιωσα σαν να μου είχαν ρίξει έναν κουβά με παγωμένο νερό στην πλάτη. Έπρεπε να τελειώνω με αυτή τη βλακεία πριν να είναι πολύ αργά. Σύντομα θα ξεκαθάριζα με τον Τζάσπερ την κατάσταση. Ευτυχώς κανείς δεν έδειξε να δίνει περισσότερη σημασία. Ήταν όλοι απασχολημένοι με την Άλις και τις αναμνηστικές της φωτογραφίες.

Εκείνο το βράδυ ήταν μάλλον το πιο όμορφο της ζωής μου. Η Μπέλλα έδειχνε πανέμορφη μέσα στο δικό της μπλε φόρεμα σαν να ήταν πριγκίπισσα και είχε βγει από κάποιο παραμύθι.

Πήγα από το σπίτι της να την πάρω και όταν πέρασα στον καρπό της το λουλούδι μου ο Τσάρλι άρχισε να έχει παρόμοιες αντιδράσεις με αυτές που είχε ο πατέρας μου λίγο νωρίτερα με την Άλις. Την έβγαλε φωτογραφίες φυσικά και χαιρόμουν γιαυτό γιατί ήθελα να αποκτήσω κι εγώ μερικές από αυτές.

Αυτή ήταν και η πρώτη φορά που έβλεπα τη Μπέλλα με μακιγιάζ γιατί ήταν κάτι που δεν το συνήθιζε. Δεν το έχει καθόλου ανάγκη φυσικά. Είναι πολύ όμορφη έτσι και αλλιώς. Αλλά η μπλε σκιά στα μάτια της που ταίριαζε απόλυτα με το φόρεμα της σε συνδυασμό με τις μπούκλες των μαλλιών της με είχαν αφήσει με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

Ήμουν ερωτευμένος μαζί της ειλικρινά και αληθινά και ένιωθα όμορφα γιαυτό. Πετούσα στα ουράνια.

Όταν φτάσαμε στον χορό ήπιαμε παντς και χορέψαμε και παρόλο που εκείνη παραπονιόταν και ντρεπόταν τα κατάφερε μία χαρά.

Η φίλη της Μπέλλα, η Άντζελα είχε έρθει με τον Μπεν, ένα αγόρι που γνώριζα από το μάθημα των Ισπανικών και έδειχνε πολύ χαρούμενη. Αλλά ακόμα πιο χαρούμενη ήταν η Μπέλλα για τη φίλη της και αυτό με έκανε να καταλάβω πόσο καλός άνθρωπος ήταν το κορίτσι μου.

Ήμουν ευτυχισμένος και ήταν κι εκείνη. Μου το είπε την ώρα που τη γύριζα σπίτι.

-'Είμαι ευτυχισμένη Έντουαρντ.' Μου είπε στο αμάξι την ώρα που τη φιλούσα για να την αποχαιρετήσω. 'Ποτέ δεν φανταζόμουν ότι θα γινόμουν τόσο ευτυχισμένη όταν ερχόμουν να ζήσω εδώ. Πάντα υπάρχουν δεύτερες ευκαιρίες!' Είπε και με φίλησε πάλι.

Τότε προσέξαμε πως το περιπολικό του Τσάρλι έλειπε. Συνόδευσα τη Μπέλλα μέσα στο σπίτι και στην κουζίνα βρήκαμε ένα σημείωμα όπου έλεγε πως υπήρχε μία επείγουσα κατάσταση στο τμήμα και έπρεπε να φύγει.

-'Απ' ότι φαίνεται θα μείνω όλη τη νύχτα μόνη.' Είπε η Μπέλλα και δάγκωσε το χείλι της.

Δεν ήξερα τι ακριβώς σήμαινε αυτό. Δεν ήθελα να της προτείνω να μείνω. Προτιμούσα να το κάνει εκείνη αν πραγματικά το ήθελε και τότε το έκανε.

-'Θέλεις να μείνεις μαζί μου για να μην είμαι μόνη;' Με ρώτησε ενώ ήταν σαν να με παρακαλούσε.

Φυσικά και έμεινα.

Βοήθησα τη Μπέλλα να ξεντυθεί και λίγη ώρα αργότερα εκείνη βγήκε από το μπάνιο φρέσκια ενώ τα μαλλιά της έσταζαν νερό. Φορούσε μία λευκή, βαμβακερή πιτζάμα και το ήξερα πως θα ήταν δύσκολο να μείνω εκεί μαζί της κάνοντας της απλά παρέα. Αλλά δεν θα ξεπερνούσα τα όρια αν δεν το ήθελε εκείνη.

Δεν ήξερα τι είχε η Μπέλλα μέσα στο μυαλό της αλλά δεν άφησε στιγμή να πάει χαμένη. Ήρθε και με αγκάλιασε και με τράβηξε στο κρεβάτι της, αγκαλιάζοντας με σφιχτά σαν να παραδινόταν.

Δεν ήμουν σίγουρος για το τι έπρεπε να κάνω, την άφησα να με καθοδηγήσει. Και όλα έγιναν χωρίς καν να το καταλάβω, απόλυτα φυσιολογικά όπως ακριβώς γίνονται αυτού του είδους τα πράγματα.

Φοβήθηκα κάποιες στιγμές αλλά ήταν μόνο για λίγο. Ταιριάζαμε σε όλα απόλυτα καθώς ο ένας αλληλοσυμπλήρωνε τον άλλο. Και είχα εντυπωσιαστεί από τα καινούρια πράγματα που μάθαινα παρόλο που νόμιζα ότι ήξερα αρκετά πράγματα.

Το φως της αυγής μας βρήκε αγκαλιασμένους σφιχτά και ολόγυμνους κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα. Άκουσα βήματα στη σκάλα και τρόμαξα ότι ο Τσάρλι θα μας έπιανε στα πράσα.

Αλλά ο Τσάρλι πήγε απλά στο δωμάτιο του και δεν ήρθε να ελέγξει τη Μπέλλα. Σίγουρα θα είχε δει το αυτοκίνητο μου και δεν ξέρω τι μπορεί να σκεφτόταν αυτή τη στιγμή.

-'Καλύτερα να φύγω από εδώ όσο προλαβαίνω.' Είπα στη Μπέλλα και εκείνη συμφώνησε μαζί μου.

Ντύθηκα και όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορούσα, φίλησα το κορίτσι μου απαλά στα χείλη και το έσκασα από κει μέσα. Αλλά κάτι μου έλεγε πως ο Τσάρλι δεν θα ανέφερε ποτέ ότι είχε δει το αμάξι μου απ' έξω και η Μπέλλα επίσης δεν θα μαρτυρούσε ποτέ ότι ήμουν στο δωμάτιο της ολόκληρη τη νύχτα. Θα ήταν σαν κοινό μυστικό.

Κι εδώ που τα λέμε έβλεπα τη Μπέλλα πολύ σοβαρά και θα αντιμετώπιζα και τον Τσάρλι αν χρειαζόταν.

Η καταστροφή όμως δεν άργησε να έρθει και δεν είχε καμία απολύτως σχέση με τον Τσάρλι. Για το μόνο που ανησυχούσε άλλωστε αυτός ήταν για την ευτυχία της κόρης του την οποία φρόντισα να διαλύσω πολύ εύκολα.

Δύο μέρες μετά τον χορό και ενώ θέλαμε λίγες ακόμα ημέρες για τα Χριστούγεννα η Άλις είχε την πιο τρελή ιδέα. Η σχέση της με τον Τζάσπερ είχε μόλις ξεκινήσει μετά τη βραδιά του χορού και σκέφτηκε πως ένα πικ νικ – διπλό ραντεβού θα ήταν καλή ιδέα.

Θα έπρεπε να αρνηθώ αλλά ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσα να φανταστώ πως θα εξελίσσονταν τα πράγματά. Άλλωστε δεν υπήρχε λόγος να φοβάμαι τον Τζάσπερ.

Πήγαμε σε μία περιοχή που μας υπέδειξε η Άλις, σε ένα λιβάδι στο οποίο είχε πάει παλιότερα με φίλες της για τον ίδιο λόγο. Στρώσαμε τα πράγματα μας ενώ η αδελφή μου είχε ετοιμάσει από το σπίτι τουλάχιστον πέντε διαφορετικά ήδη σάντουιτς.

Ο καιρός ήταν ακόμα καλός και για κάποιο παράξενο λόγο δεν είχε ακόμα χιονίσει, ούτε καν είχε βρέξει εκείνη την ημέρα.

Όλα πήγαιναν μία χαρά και η Μπέλλα με την Άλις που είχαν γίνει κάτι περισσότερο από φίλες μιλούσαν για αρώματα και ρούχα και ενώ ήξερα ότι αυτά δεν ήταν το δυνατό σημείο της Μπέλλα της άρεσε να μιλάει με την Άλις γιαυτά.

Πήγαμε με τον Τζαζ μία βόλτα προς τα μέσα για να παίξουμε μπάλα. Όταν απομακρυνθήκαμε αρκετά, ο Τζάσπερ ξαφνικά επανέφερε το παλιό, ξεχασμένο θέμα.

-'Νομίζω ότι δεν υπάρχει λόγος να συνεχίσεις να βγαίνεις μαζί της. Δεν τα κατάφερες παραδέξου το επιτέλους να τελειώνουμε!' Είπε και μου πέταξε τη μπάλα με δύναμη.

Νευρίασα και το αίμα άρχισε να βράζει στις φλέβες μου.

-'Δεν θα σταματήσω να βγαίνω με τη Μπέλλα.' Είπα απλά και επέστρεψα τη μπάλα με περισσότερη δύναμη.

-'Η προθεσμία έληξε. Κέρδισα εγώ και ο Έμετ.'

-'Ωραία!' Είπα και έξυσα με την άκρη του παπουτσιού μου το χορτάρι.

-'Αλληλούια!' Αναφώνησε ο Τζάσπερ. 'Το παραδέχεσαι λοιπόν ότι δεν τα κατάφερες.'

Και τότε ο εγωισμός φούντωσε πάλι μέσα μου και έκανα το μεγαλύτερο λάθος.

Αντί να το βουλώσω έκανα το αντίθετο.

-'Αν θέλεις να ξέρεις έχω κερδίσει το στοίχημα!' Είπα και χαμογέλασα διάπλατα.

-'Θέλεις να πεις ότι κοιμήθηκες μαζί της;'

-'Ακριβώς!' Είπα 'Γιαυτό σταμάτα να μιλάς γιαυτό ξανά και ξανά.' Ο Τζάσπερ έκανε μία γκριμάτσα αλλά δεν φάνηκε να πείθεται.

-'Θέλω αποδείξεις.' Μου πέταξε στα μούτρα.

Δεν ήθελα να το χοντρύνουμε άλλο. Δεν με ένοιαζε αν δεν με πίστευε ή όχι. Άλλωστε το είχα ξεστομίσει πάνω στα νεύρα μου. Αλλά η ζημιά είχε ήδη γίνει…

Χωρίς να το καταλάβω η Μπέλλα εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά με δάκρυα στα μάτια και απάντησε αντί για εμένα.

-'Είναι αλήθεια.' Είπε μόνο. 'Κοιμηθήκαμε μαζί τη βραδιά μετά τον χορό, στο σπίτι μου.' Τα είπε όλα σαν να προσπαθούσε να αποδείξει με κάθε τρόπο ότι δεν ήμουν ψεύτης.

Ένιωσα γελοίος και αηδίασα με τον εαυτό μου. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρος τι ακριβώς είχε ακούσει αλλά το ήξερα πως είχαν τελειώσει όλα. Δεν μπορούσα να αντιδράσω, δεν έβρισκα τις λέξεις για να μιλήσω.

'Ελπίζω μόνο να άξιζε τον κόπο.' Συνέχισε εκείνη και η φωνή της έσπασε. Δεν μπορούσε πια να συγκρατήσει τους λυγμούς της και το έβαλε στα πόδια.

Έτρεξα πίσω της, φώναξα και παρακάλεσα αλλά ήταν μάταιος κόπος. Χάθηκε μέσα στο δάσος και δεν μπορούσα να τη βρω. Η Άλις και ο Τζάσπερ πανικόβλητοι προσπάθησαν να με βοηθήσουν χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Σαν να είχε ανοίξει η γη και την είχε καταπιεί.

Φώναξα, ούρλιαξα το όνομα της αλλά το μόνο που ακουγόταν ήταν ο αντίλαλος της φωνής μου.

Μέσα από μισόλογα και από τις ηλίθιες αντιδράσεις μας, η αδελφή μου μπόρεσε να καταλάβει τι περίπου είχε συμβεί. Σε όλη τη διαδρομή για τον γυρισμό ήταν αμίλητη και όταν αφήσαμε το Τζαζ στο σπίτι του, του ζήτησε να μην την ξαναπάρει τηλέφωνο.

Όλοι με κάποιο τρόπο θα πληρώναμε για τη βλακεία μας. Αν και φαντάζομαι ότι για τον Τζάσπερ δεν θα ήταν και τόσο δύσκολα τα πράγματα.

Ο δικός μου κόσμος είχε μόλις καταρρεύσει. Όλα, όσα είχα αποκτήσει με τόσο κόπο, όλα όσα είχα χτίσει είχα δώσει έτσι απλά μία κλωτσιά και τα είχα γκρεμίσει.

Η Μπέλλα δεν θα με εμπιστευόταν ποτέ ξανά. Ένα δευτερόλεπτο ήταν ικανό να της αποδείξει πόσο ψεύτικος και σκάρτος ήμουν. Κι ακόμα και αν δεν ήταν αλήθεια, ακόμα και αν πονούσα δεν θα μπορούσα να την πείσω με κανέναν τρόπο για το αντίθετο. Αλλά το χειρότερο ήταν πως την είχα πληγώσει ανεπανόρθωτα.

Άρχισα να την παίρνω τηλέφωνο στο κινητό γιατί περισσότερο απ' όλα ανησυχούσα επειδή είχε χαθεί μέσα στο δάσος. Φοβόμουν πως μπορεί να της είχε συμβεί κάτι και κόντευα να τρελαθώ. Αφού απελπίστηκα να προσπαθώ στο κινητό τόλμησα να πάρω στο σπίτι της όπου το σήκωσε ο Τσάρλι.

Ζήτησα να της μιλήσω και όταν ο Τσάρλι μου είπε πως ήταν στο σπίτι η καρδιά μου πήγε στη θέση της. Ευτυχώς τουλάχιστον είχε επιστρέψει στο σπίτι με ασφάλεια. Αλλά δεν μου την έδωσε να μιλήσουμε.

-'Δεν νιώθει πολύ καλά και κοιμάται τώρα.' Μου είπε ψυχρά. Δεν μπορούσα να γνωρίζω τι είχε πει για μένα η Μπέλλα στον πατέρα της. Αλλά ότι και αν του είχε πει μου άξιζαν τα χειρότερα έτσι κι αλλιώς.

Τις επόμενες ημέρες η ιστορία συνεχίστηκε περίπου με τον ίδιο τρόπο. Το κινητό τηλέφωνο της Μπέλλα ήταν κλειστό, κάθε φορά που έπαιρνα σπίτι της για να της μιλήσω ή κοιμόταν ή δεν ήταν εκεί. Κάποιες φορές δεν απαντήθηκαν καν οι κλήσεις μου.

Η μέρα των Χριστουγέννων ήρθε και έφυγε και όλα ήταν απλώς απαίσια. Η αδελφή μου δεν μου μιλούσε αλλά παραδέχομαι ότι δεν μπήκα καν στον κόπο να της εξηγήσω. Στη μόνη που ήθελα να μιλήσω ήταν στη Μπέλλα. Και αυτό απλά και μόνο επειδή ήθελα να της πω την αλήθεια. Να κουρελιαστώ και να παραδεχτώ τα πάντα μπροστά της και ύστερα ας με έδιωχνε, δεν με ένοιαζε.

Οι γονείς μου είχαν καταλάβει φυσικά πως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά αλλά δεν ήθελα να μιλήσω γιαυτό. Ήμουν πάντα κλειστός τύπος και σπάνια έκανα ανοιχτά συζητήσεις για τέτοια θέματα.

Πέρασαν κι άλλες ημέρες και αφού με τα τηλεφωνήματα δεν έβγαζα τίποτα μάζεψα όσο θάρρος μου είχε απομείνει και πήγα στο σπίτι της. Το αυτοκίνητο της ήταν εκεί άρα η Μπέλλα ήταν σπίτι. Δυστυχώς και το περιπολικό του Τσάρλι ήταν εκεί άρα θα έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίσω αυτόν πρώτα.

Βγήκα από τα αμάξι μου και σύρθηκα μέχρι την πόρτα. Όταν μου άνοιξε ο Τσάρλι αμέσως κατάλαβα ότι ήταν νευριασμένος μαζί μου.

Ζήτησα να δω τη Μπέλλα αλλά δεν με άφησε.

-'Γιατί ήρθες εδώ;' Με ρώτησε. 'Σου είπα τόσες φορές ότι είναι άρρωστη.'

-'Τι αρρώστια έχει;' Είπα κοροϊδευτικά. 'Μεταδοτική;'

Ο Τσάρλι δεν είχε διάθεση για αστεία και εδώ που τα λέμε ούτε κι εγώ.

-'Άκου να σου πω νεαρέ μου.' Είπε ο Τσάρλι με σοβαρό ύφος. 'Καλύτερα σήκω και φύγε γιατί δεν ξέρεις τι είμαι ικανός να κάνω. Άφησε την ήσυχη.' Με πρόσταξε και καταλάβαινα πάρα πολύ καλά τι ήθελε να πει.

-'Εντάξει.' Συμφώνησα. 'Θέλω τουλάχιστον να της εξηγήσω.' Είπα.

-'Δεν θέλει να σε δει.' Μου πέταξε στα μούτρα. 'Σε λίγες ημέρες φεύγει, γυρίζει στο Τζάνκσοβιλ.' Πρόσθεσε παγερά και τότε ήταν που ο κόσμος χάθηκε.

Το ήξερα πως είχαν τελειώσει όλα, ήμουν σίγουρος πως η Μπέλλα δεν θα ήθελε ούτε να με ξαναδεί στα μάτια της αλλά αυτό ξεπερνούσε την φρικιαστική μου φαντασία…

Η Μπέλλα θα έφευγε και ίσως να μην την έβλεπα ποτέ ξανά… και παρόλο που αυτό μου έσκιζε την καρδιά ένιωθα πως τώρα ένα παραπάνω όφειλα να της εξηγήσω.

-'Δεν μπορεί, δεν μπορεί να φύγει έτσι…' Είπα μόνο.

-'Το ζητάει συνέχεια από εκείνη την καταραμένη μέρα που μόνο εσύ ξέρεις τι διάολο έγινε. Τι της έκανες;' Με ρώτησε απαιτητικά. Δεν μπορούσα να απαντήσω.

'Πήρε τη μητέρα της τηλέφωνο,' Συνέχισε ο Τσάρλι εφόσον ήμουν ανίκανος να απαντήσω, 'και απαίτησε να γυρίσει πίσω. Δεν μπορώ να την αναγκάσω να μείνει εδώ και να τη βλέπω έτσι.'

Ότι και αν έκανα όσο και αν προσπαθούσα δεν θα κατάφερνα τίποτα. Και η Μπέλλα θα έφευγε.

Γύρισα σπίτι μου μετανιωμένος παρά ποτέ για ότι είχα κάνει. Ανάθεμα εκείνο το ηλίθιο στοίχημα… Αλλά περισσότερο απ' όλα τα είχα με τον εαυτό μου που μου είχα επιτρέψει να γίνω αυτό το φριχτό τέρας.

Η αλαζονεία μου και ο εγωισμός μου είχαν ξεπεράσει όλα τα όρια. Το πλήρωνα τώρα φυσικά. Τώρα που ήξερα πως ήταν να ερωτεύεται κανείς αληθινά και να αγαπάει… να αγαπάει…

Μάζεψα τα κομμάτια μου, σύρθηκα μέχρι το δωμάτιο της Άλις και τα είπα όλα, δεν άφησα τίποτα.

Ούτε κι εκείνη είχε μιλήσει με τη Μπέλλα και αυτό περισσότερο επειδή ντρεπόταν για εμένα αλλά και για τον Τζάσπερ. Για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο προσπάθησα να δικαιολογήσω τον Τζάσπερ. Και εδώ που τα λέμε δεν μου έβαλε και το μαχαίρι στο λαιμό. Μόνος μου δέχτηκα και ενώ είχα την ευκαιρία πολλές φορές να το τελειώσω δεν το έκανα. Μου άξιζε η τιμωρία μου λοιπόν.

Η Άλις με συμβούλεψε να μιλήσω στη Μπέλλα οπωσδήποτε. Είπε πως έπρεπε να της πω όλα όσα είχα πει σε εκείνη. Και το ήξερα αλλά όλες μου οι προσπάθειες είχαν πέσει στο κενό.

Και κάπως έτσι φτάσαμε στο σήμερα. Μετά τα Χριστούγεννα χιόνισε και μάλιστα πολύ. Και αφού άφησα να περάσουν κι άλλες μέρες χωρίς να κάνω καμία προσπάθεια, απόψε λίγο πριν την αλλαγή του χρόνου, βγήκα έξω στο δρόμο χωρίς να ξέρω κι εγώ ο ίδιος που πήγαινα.

Μόνο όταν έφτασα κάτω από το σπίτι της κατάλαβα ότι ήξερα πως πήγαινα εκεί από την αρχή. Το αυτοκίνητο της και το περιπολικό του Τσάρλι είναι όπως πάντα απ' έξω. Το ξέρω πως δεν θα μπορέσω να τη δω. Αλλά δεν μπορώ να φύγω ακόμα και αν θα κάνω μόνος μου Πρωτοχρονιά κάτω από αυτό το παράθυρο, ακόμα και αν χρειαστεί να μείνω εδώ μέχρι το ξημέρωμα.

Η πόρτα ανοίγει ξαφνικά και βλέπω τον Τσάρλι με τη στολή εργασία τους που μπαίνει στο περιπολικό του και φεύγει. Κάποιο επείγον περιστατικό άραγε; Μήπως αυτή είναι η ευκαιρία μου; Αλλά αν χτυπήσω την πόρτα η Μπέλλα δεν θα μου ανοίξει.

Και τότε μία τρελή ιδέα μου έρχεται στο μυαλό…

Πλησιάζω τον κορμό του δέντρου και αρχίζω να σκαρφαλώνω. Στην χειρότερη περίπτωση θα βρεθώ στο νοσοκομείο και θα καλωσορίσω τον καινούριο χρόνο με γύψο στο πόδι αλλά δεν με νοιάζει.

Τελικά τα καταφέρνω και για καλή μου τύχη το παράθυρο της δεν είναι κλειδωμένο. Χωρίς να διστάσω το ανοίγω και μπαίνω μέσα.

Η Μπέλλα είναι ξαπλωμένη στο κρεβάτι της και φοράει ακουστικά στα αυτιά. Μάλλον ακούει μουσική. Τα μάτια της είναι κλειστά και δείχνει ήρεμη. Δεν είμαι σίγουρος αν κοιμάται ή όχι.

Τα σκεπάσματα δεν φτάνουν πολύ ψηλά και αμέσως καταλαβαίνω πως φοράει τις λευκές, φανελένιες πιτζάμες της. Τις ίδιες που φορούσε εκείνο το βράδυ που ήταν μαζί μου…

Κάθομαι στην άκρη του κρεβατιού της και τότε η Μπέλλα ανοίγει τα μάτια της. Για μία στιγμή μου φαίνεται πως με κοιτάζει μελαγχολικά αλλά σχεδόν αμέσως η έκφραση της αλλάζει.

Πετάγεται από το κρεβάτι της και φωνάζει.

-'Τι θέλεις εδώ; Πως μπήκες μέσα;'

-'Θέλω μόνο να σου μιλήσω και θα φύγω.' Λέω με σταθερή φωνή.

-'Πως μπήκες μέσα;' Επαναλαμβάνει.

-'Από το παράθυρο. Σκαρφάλωσα στο δέντρο.' Λέω και σηκώνω τους ώμους μου.

-'Είσαι τρελός.' Μου λέει τσαντισμένα.

-'Θέλω μόνο να σου μιλήσω και μετά σου υπόσχομαι πως θα φύγω.' Την κοιτάζω βαθιά στα μάτια.

-'Δεν έχουμε να πούμε τίποτα.' Μου πετάει στα μούτρα. 'Δεν θέλω να μιλήσουμε.'

-'Άκουσε με.' Λέω μόνο. 'Άλλωστε πόσο χειρότερα μπορούν να γίνουν τα πράγματα;' Δεν έχει τίποτα να πει για να με αντικρούσει και απλώς μένει ακίνητη στη θέση της να με κοιτάζει.

-'Γιατί έφυγε ο πατέρας σου; Συμβαίνει κάτι;' Ρωτάω.

-'Δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά.' Μου απαντάει ακόμα εκνευρισμένη.

-'Εντάξει.' Λέω και αρχίζω από εκείνο το σημείο να λέω όλη την ιστορία από την αρχή ζητώντας να μη με διακόψει.

Παραδέχομαι τα πάντα με κάθε ειλικρίνεια. Λέω για το στοίχημα και για τον τρόπο που όλο αυτό ξεκίνησε.

'Αλλά κάπου στην πορεία, δεν ξέρω πότε ακριβώς όλα άλλαξαν.' Προσθέτω. Η Μπέλλα δεν μιλάει. Θέλει να συνεχίσω μάλλον.

'Σε ερωτεύτηκα αληθινά και το ξέρω πως ίσως δεν μπορείς να το πιστέψεις. Αλλά είναι η αλήθεια. Και τώρα υποφέρω όπως κι εσύ.' Παραδέχομαι. Και πάλι σιωπή.

'Δεν ήξερα τι σημαίνει να ερωτεύεται κανείς και να νοιάζεται γιατί δεν μου είχε συμβεί ποτέ. Ίσως τελικά να μην ήταν τυχαίο αυτό το στοίχημα,' λέω 'γιατί ίσως τότε να μη μου είχε δοθεί ποτέ η ευκαιρία να σε γνωρίσω στ' αλήθεια. Και το ξέρω πως ότι κι αν πω δεν θα αλλάξει τα πράγματα και δεν θα μπορέσω ποτέ και με κανέναν τρόπο να επανορθώσω. Αλλά πίστεψε με πληγώθηκα κι εγώ και τιμωρήθηκα όπως ακριβώς μου άξιζε.'

Τα μάτια της Μπέλλα έχουν γεμίσει δάκρυα που αρχίζουν να τρέχουν και να κατρακυλούν στα μάγουλα της. Και είμαι ανήμπορος να αντισταθώ. Απλώνω το χέρι μου και την αγγίζω.

'Όλοι αξίζουν μία δεύτερη ευκαιρία.' Λέω μόνο και αυτές οι λέξεις είναι η τελευταία μου ελπίδα.

'Σ' αγαπώ.' Λέω τελικά και το εννοώ. Σηκώνομαι από το κρεβάτι και ετοιμάζομαι να βγω από το παράθυρο ενώ απ' έξω ακούγονται τα πρώτα πυροτεχνήματα. Μόλις έχει μπει ο καινούριος χρόνος.

-'Περίμενε.' Λέει τότε η Μπέλλα. 'Θα πέσεις και θα χτυπήσεις. Αν θέλεις στ' αλήθεια να φύγεις βγες από την πόρτα.' Μου λέει.

-'Θέλεις να φύγω;' Ρωτάω. 'Γιατί εγώ δεν θέλω.'

-'Όλοι αξίζουν μία δεύτερη ευκαιρία.' Επαναλαμβάνει τα λόγια μου. 'Και ίσως τώρα που άλλαξε ο χρόνος αυτή τη φορά τα πράγματα να γίνουν διαφορετικά.' Μου λέει.

Τρέχω και πέφτω με δύναμη πάνω της και πάνω στο κρεβάτι της. Αγκαλιαζόμαστε και φιλιόμαστε ενώ σβήνω με τα δάχτυλα μου τις σταγόνες των δακρύων της.

Ο νέος χρόνος βρήκε εμένα και τη Μπέλλα αγκαλιασμένους στο κρεβάτι της με κλάμα και γέλιο μπλεγμένα μαζί και γεμάτους από διάφορα συναισθήματα.

-'Σ' αγαπώ.' Λέω πάλι και τη σφίγγω πιο πολύ στην αγκαλιά μου.

-'Κι εγώ σ' αγαπώ.' Λέει και με κοιτάζει στα μάτια. 'Σε ερωτεύτηκα από εκείνη την πρώτη μέρα που κάθισα δίπλα σου στο θρανίο, ανόητε.' Μένω έκπληκτος γιατί δεν είχα ιδέα γιαυτό.

-'Αλήθεια;' Ρωτάω.

-'Αλήθεια.' Μου απαντάει.

Και τότε συνειδητοποιώ πως το ίδιο συνέβη και σε εμένα. Την είχα στ' αλήθεια ερωτευτεί από την πρώτη στιγμή. Απλά δεν το ήξερα, δεν μπορούσα να ξεχωρίσω τα σημάδια.

Της το λέω. Της λέω πως ένιωσα χωρίς να ντρέπομαι και η Μπέλλα με πιστεύει.

-'Δεν πειράζει. Αρκεί που κατάφερες έστω και τώρα να το καταλάβεις.' Μου λέει και έχει δίκιο.

Από τότε που βρήκα τη Μπέλλα βρήκα τον εαυτό μου και από εκείνη την Πρωτοχρονιά και μετά κατάλαβα πόσο ανόητος ήμουν στο παρελθόν.

-'Θα το ξεχάσεις;' Τη ρωτάω. 'Θα μπορέσεις να με συγχωρέσεις;'

-'Σε έχω ήδη συγχωρέσει από την πρώτη στιγμή.' Μου λέει. 'Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να σου κρατήσω κακία αφού σ' αγαπώ. Ο λόγος που δεν ήθελα να σε δω ήταν επειδή υπέφερα τόσο πολύ.'

-'Είσαι σίγουρη;'

-'Ναι.' Λέει αποφασιστικά η Μπέλλα. 'Το μόνο που χρειάζεται είναι τώρα να συγχωρέσεις εσύ τον εαυτό σου.'

Και ήταν δύσκολο να το κάνω αλλά τελικά τα κατάφερα. Λίγες μέρες αργότερα ο Τζάσπερ ζήτησε συγνώμη απ' όλους μας επειδή ένιωθε κι αυτός ενοχές για όσα είχαν γίνει.

Η Άλις σκέφτεται να του δώσει μία ευκαιρία μιας και η Μπέλλα της υπενθυμίζει διαρκώς ότι όλοι αξίζουν μία δεύτερη ευκαιρία.

Και από εδώ και πέρα, κάθε μέρα που περνάει και με κάθε τρόπο προσπαθώ να αποδείξω στο κορίτσι μου ότι μου άξιζε αυτή η δεύτερη ευκαιρία. Και κάθε φορά που τα καταφέρνω γίνομαι όλο και περισσότερο ευτυχισμένος.


End file.
